This invention relates to a sanitary protective sheet useful for reducing exposure to scatter radiation generated during radiological operating procedures.
Scatter radiation occurs when relatively high energy photons from an X-ray beam interact with the atoms against which they impinge to generate secondary radiation. This secondary radiation tends to be lower frequency radiation than the primary radiation. That is, the secondary radiation has a frequency range that would be produced by voltage settings on the X-ray machine lower than the setting for the primary radiation. Because the secondary radiation is not beamed or focused it tends to be directed in all directions and thus is called scatter radiation.
Radiological procedures include both fluoroscopic and radiographic procedures. Although most radiographic procedures are not invasive operations, a large number of the fluoroscopic procedures presently performed are invasive operations. During these invasive procedures it is particularly important to maintain a sterile field at all times.
Fluoroscopy is a procedure which renders visible the shadow of X-rays to permit observation of the internal organs of the human body. There are many procedures which are preformed under a fluoroscope so that the radiologist can monitor and control the procedure. Fluoroscopy, as compared to standard X-ray examination, uses a lower voltage X-ray. Examples of procedures requiring fluoroscopic monitoring and control are: angiographic procedures; percutaneous nephrostomy; lung biopsy; endoscopic cholangiograms; pancreaticography; and percutaneous transhepatic cholangiogram. During the majority of these, an X-ray beam is focused on the patient at a point distanced from the radiologist or other doctor performing the procedure. Although the doctor is not exposed to the primary radiation, he or she is exposed to scatter radiation. The arm and hand area of the doctor are most commonly exposed to such scatter radiation.
These fluoroscopic procedures are invasive and generally require the use and manipulation of small instruments. It is necessary to perform these procedures in a sterile environment. The procedures require manual dexterity on the part of the radiologist.
It is well documented that exposure to X-rays is injurious. It is further known that X-ray exposure is cumulative. Although the amount of X-ray exposure that a patient receives during a single fluoroscopic procedure may not be harmful, a radiologist who performs a great number of such procedures, is constantly exposed to X-rays and hence a large cumulative exposure. It has long been recognized that radiologists, and other workers with X-rays, must protect themselves as much as possible from X-rays. Any reduction in cumulative exposure is desirable.
It is known in the art that lead impregnated rubber gloves and aprons will protect the radiologist by absorbing some of the scatter radiation generated during a fluoroscopic procedure. These gloves however, are too clumsy to wear while performing delicate operative procedures. In addition, both the gloves and aprons are relatively expensive and not easily sterilized.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a protective sheet which can be used during a radiological procedure to protect the radiologist or other doctor from scatter radiation.
It is important that the protective sheet not interfere with the doctor's ability to perform a delicate interventional procedure. Thus it is another purpose of this invention to provide a simple device that does not interfere with any of the operating procedures.
It is another purpose of this invention to achieve the above results with a protective sheet which permits maintaining sterilization.
It is a related purpose to provide a sheet which is disposable so that a sterile environment can be maintained during each operation.
It is a related object of this invention to provide a setting which permits the doctor to move in a sterile environment.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide the objects at a cost which will encourage use of the protective product and with a device that is simple and easy to use so that it will readily and regularly be used.